THE BOY ON THE BENCH
by deetatarant
Summary: Jack meets a sad teenager late one night and takes him home.


**THE BOY ON THE BENCH**

**JUNE 1998**

It was a beautiful day and Jack had decided, for once, to leave his beloved great coat in his flat. It was, he realised a very good decision because the sun was out and there wasn't a single cloud in the Welsh sky. The morning had been taken up with a very long and somewhat tedious meeting in Alex's office and then he and Sian had gone out to Penarth to into a weevil sighting, which turned out to be a waste of time. Jack didn't mind the waste of time, when it meant a quick shag in the back of the brand new SUV, he had been wanting to christen it for some time and Sian was always ready for a good time. By 7pm a quiet day was winding down so Alex dismissed his team and Jack decided to head back to Penarth on the bus to see if Estelle was home. Estelle, it seemed was very preoccupied with the new kitten that Jack had given her some weeks before, but as always delighted to see him. They chatted over tea and cake for a couple of hours and Jack left her house at ten.

The light of the long warm day was fading fast so Jack took a walk along the sea front to watch the onset of the night. A couple of young adults were strolling hand – in – hand along the edge of the water as it lapped the sands on the turn of the tide. They were laughing and Jack sat down on the sea wall to watch them pass. He couldn't help but smile away his own regret at the inability to have what they had. The still night sank down like a shroud, bringing with it a chill breeze that crept in from the Bristol channel, but Jack stayed where he was, enjoying the now silent scene of black sea and distant lights from across the ebbing waters. Faint stars dusted the canopy overhead and Jack found himself tilting his head upwards to look out into space.

It took him a moment to register the muted sounds of someone crying. Jack dropped his gaze and looked around him. Further down the hill on the bench under the orangey glow of a street lamp sat a boy. Jack could see he was hunched over with his elbows on his knees and face buried in his hands, what looked like a bag at his feet. Even from where he sat he could see the tell-tale tremble of shoulders under a white school shirt. Jack wondered how old the kid was and also what he was doing there so late in the night. Okay, so it wasn't really any of his business, but the boy looked thoroughly miserable and Jack just couldn't leave him like that. There were too many unscrupulous characters around Cardiff who'd be more than willing to take advantage of someone so clearly vulnerable. Jack got to his feet, hoping he wasn't about to get slagged off for being a 'perv'.

He strolled over and took a spot right at the end of the bench. The boy didn't look up, just wiped his face on his sleeve as he sniffled back snot and tears.

"You okay?" Jack ventured, careful to keep a little distance even though some instinct told him to hug the kid to his chest and never let go.

A white face with dark wide eyes was looking at him, cheeks glistening with tears. Jack couldn't tell what colour the eyes were, just that they were swollen from crying and the dark shadow of deep bruising was blossoming down one side of the child's face. He was a skinny lanky thing, possibly older than Jack first thought. The sight of his wretched misery took Jack's breath away.

The boy edged away to the opposite end of the bench, dragging his bag by the handles as he moved. A wince crossed his face and a brief hiss escaped his lips.

"I'm fine." Was the clipped response.

Jack nodded but was unable to look away.

"You don't look fine, that's quite a bruise you've got there."

The kid shrugged and looked down at his bag between his feet. "Piss off and leave me alone."

Jack recognised the harsh Newport accent straight away. He knew he should walk away right there and then, but instead he persisted, his worry increasing.

"Sorry kid, no can do. You should be at home this time of night." He leaned back on the bench and stretched his long legs out, crossing them at the ankles. "My name is Jack, what's yours?"

"Leave me alone."

Jack smiled. "That's a great name, never heard that one before. You wanna tell me your phone number so I can call your folks?"

The kid didn't move, if anything Jack noticed he seemed to curl further into himself. A long silence followed until the boy eventually stole a quick look at him. Jack smirked.

"Like what you see?"

That got a response.

"You trying to chat me up?"

Maybe in a few years Jack thought. "No kid. I am just concerned, really I am not some weirdo."

Finally the boy straightened up and leaned back against the seat, his arms going around his skinny body in a defensive gesture, or maybe he was cold. It took Jack a few moments to notice the blood stains down the front of the shirt.

"Jeez, you've been bleeding, maybe I should take you to hospital." He reached into his trouser pocket for his phone. The kid swung round.

"No! I'm fine. It's not my blood. Please don't call anyone. I just want to be left alone."

Jack sighed and made a show of putting his phone away.

"Can I make a deal with you?"

The boy faced him with a hardened expression.

"What?"

"Let me help you and I promise not to call anyone, until you're ready… I promise I'm not going to take advantage of you." Jack held out his hand. "I'm Jack, nice to meet you?"

Reluctantly the proffered hand was grasped by cold long fingers that had a strong sure grip.

"Ianto Jones."

Ianto pulled his hand back and settled it on his lap. Jack watched as he stared fixedly out over the water.

"So what happened today to make you sit out here in the dark on your own."

Ianto picked at his finger nails, which were already well chewed. "My best friend died." He said quietly, dipping his chin as more tears flowed over his pale cheeks.

Jack sucked in a deep breath. "Wow, I'm sorry. What happened to him?"

The boy appeared to gather his resolve as he sat up again and looked straight at his questioner.

"He was protecting me from a bunch of school low lifes. I get bullied a lot. Liam came to my defence and one of them stabbed him. We were right outside school this morning and the other kids were egging them on and the next minute he's in my arms and bleeding everywhere. Then the bloody wooden tops turned up and the fucking idiots, I hate them, I hate them…. My best friend is dead." He spat the last sentence out.

Jack so wanted to hold him, but held back. "You ran away."

Ianto nodded. "They drove me home in a police car this afternoon and I had a row with Tad because he doesn't understand, he said Liam was a thug, but he wasn't, he looked after me….." The sobs came back, gut wrenching and fierce.

Jack just reached out and pulled him, skin, bones and bag into a hug and Ianto only half heartedly resisted the embrace for a brief moment before breaking down completely. Jack petted his head.

"Ssshh, I'm so sorry for your loss, so sorry."

Jack wasn't sure how long he held onto the boy for, but finally the kid edged himself away and gathered his bag to his chest. Jack stood up.

"I make a really good cup of tea, you look like you need one. Can you trust me enough to come back to my flat?"

Ianto blinked up at him uncertainly. He finally shrugged. "Yeah. Thanks."

They walked in silence through the night time streets of Penarth until they arrived at an end terrace house. Jack was renting the lower level. It was nothing special, but he liked it as it was close to Estelle's and overlooking the sea at the back. The lad trailed behind him through the front door and dropped his bag under the row of coat hooks and Jack's old greatcoat which hung there. The boy paused, looking apprehensive and out of place.

Jack flicked on the lights and headed straight through to his neat little kitchen.

"It's ok, really. I'm safe. Come in and lets get some tea inside you."

Cautiously Ianto followed and then perched himself on a stool at the little breakfast bar. The kitchen was compact but modern and very clean. Jack busied himself with drinks and could feel the boy watching his every move.

"There you go, drink this." A steamy mug has handed over and Ianto took it, his slender hands wrapping around the ceramic.

"Thank you. It's very kind of you." He said quietly.

Jack sat on the other stool, again careful to maintain a little distance.

"Didn't want you going into shock."

Ianto sipped at the tea and Jack was stunned to discover oceanic eyes that were far too old for the boy in front of him.

"So, how old are you?"

Ianto hesitated. "Is this a chat up line?"

Jack shook his head.

"I'm 15."

"So are you planning on going back home?"

Ianto shrugged. "I don't want to, I hate it. I hate it all, my parents, my sister, the estate. It's ….it feels like a pit I will never climb out of no matter how hard I try." He sipped his tea and smiled with appreciation. "You were right, this is good tea."

Jack smiled sadly. "Can I give you some advice?"

Another shrug.

"Firstly, try not to hate your parents, they love you and believe me I know it is to not have them around. Secondly work hard…."

Ianto glowered at him. "I do work hard. I get straight 'A's in everything, but I don't see the point, I'd never be able to afford university. I don't want to end up in a shop or a warehouse. I hate where I live, they're just yobs and idiots."

"They can't be all like that." Jack knew otherwise though.

"No, the one's that aren't get beaten up or stabbed." He snapped. "I'm good at school, I remember everything. I've been helping Liam so he and I could both get out. He…. He had dyslexia, I was trying to help him. The other kids said we were gay, said I was a smart arse…. Liam was just trying to keep me safe." The tears were back and Ianto's bottom lip trembled. "He was my best friend, we did everything together. His Mam and Tad are going to be devastated. Liam's Tad is in the army out in Afghanistan. All Liam wanted was to be like his Tad and do something good." Ianto wiped at his face again, the sleeve of his shirt getting snotty and damp. "I hate them Jack. They killed someone kind and…. And I loved him."

Jack sighed, at a loss for what to say, so he just reached across the bench top and grasped one of Ianto's hands and squeezed. "I truly am sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you, to make it all better."

After a short while Ianto gently pulled his hand back and finished his tea. He put down his mug.

"I should go home, shouldn't I?"

Jack nodded. "Your parents will be worried. I know it's a lot take on board. I lost my best friend when I was about your age too, in much the same way actually. If it helps, it does get easier with time, just a little."

Ianto didn't believe that last part for one minute.

"I just know I will never forget and right now I wish I could."

"No you don't, not really."

Ianto shrugged again. "Maybe."

Jack nodded. "Were you serious about university?"

Ianto looked at his hands. "I'd love to go and Mam and Tad would support me if they could afford it but…."

"Work hard Ianto Jones, get the grades you need. You never know." Jack got to his feet. "Come on, let me drive you home."

**PRESENT DAY**

Jack sat hunched over the well thumbed book in his hands, the one he carried with him where ever he went. It was all he had left of Ianto Jones, an old tatty diary in three neatly hand written volumes. Two he had hidden in a safety deposit box many light years away and this one.

_July1999 Cambridge_

_I can't believe I am here. You'd love it Liam, loads of new places to explore and people here are not like they are back on the estate. I wish you were here with me Li. Remember I told you about that Jack guy who helped me the night that you left? It was him, I know it. He told me to work hard. I even got to sit my A levels early._

_I wish I knew who he was so that I can thank him. I even went back to his flat, but he had gone, moved away I guess. Maybe he wasn't even real, maybe he was you, all grown up and beautiful, guiding me along and keeping me safe like you always do._

_I'm not looking back Li. I can do university and then three years for this company who are paying for everything and I mean everything. They have even given me a study mentor._

_I know you're watching over me and I will make you proud to know me. IJ_

In the face of his own mortalityJack was grateful for the knowledge that maybe if he really did die he'd meet Liam, the one who had brought Ianto to him. Jack wanted to thank him.

**AN: We all know Ianto had a troubled childhood and I believe that if Ianto did get to University he wouldn't have made it on his own. He is sited in one of the TW books as having got a first in English Lit at Cambridge and I think TW had a hand in that….. In this story I guess I wanted it to be Jack that made it happen. In the aftermath of 2000 Jack probably forgot all about his encounter, but Ianto did not. Once again I will not comment on Miracle Day and rarely write anything past the beginning of COE... This was just an idea...Will get back to doing sci fi now. Thank you every one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
